


ZOOM!

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lennier asks a favor of Garibaldi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ZOOM!

ZOOM!

Garibaldi was awakened by his door chime. 

“Enter.”

Lennier silently entered and bowed. 

“What can I do for you at this ungodly hour?”

Lennier looked perplexed for a second then said, “Shall I come back at a more ‘godly’ hour and when would that be?”

Garibaldi laughed despite himself. 

“Do you recall when we worked on your motorcycle?”

Garibaldi nodded. He’d never actually _expected_ to get the motorcycle restored but Lennier had taken care of that. 

“It would be quite pleasurable to ride it again. Don’t you agree?”

“I do. Let me get dressed first.”

Minutes later, off they sped!


End file.
